A Very CrissColfer Christmas
by iamthegoddamnwalrus
Summary: Filling a CrissColfer prompt in which Darren proposes to Chris at a family party/get together.


Darren watches Chris from across the Colfer family's living room, where everyone in Chris' family is gathered for the annual Christmas dinner. It's Darren's first year joining the Colfers for the holidays, and he can't help but feel a little bit nervous as he catches glimpses of relatives staring at him and whispering. He manages to put a wan smile on his face and takes a sip of the champagne in his hand, which he nearly spills all over himself as he dodges Chris' cousins that are chasing each other around the house.

He hears Chris laughing somewhere—that unique bubbly, throaty combination that really shouldn't be a lovely sound, but somehow Chris manages to be the exception—before proceeding to point at Darren. He thinks he hears the word _husband_ being whispered from the person Chris is talking to, and he sees Chris shake his head in response, his smile deflating only the slightest bit. Darren watches as Chris' lips mouth the word _boyfriend_, and Darren can't help but think to himself, _Not for long, Colfer_.

Darren takes a final swig of his drink before setting the glass down on a coaster. He feels all warm and fuzzy inside—but not tipsy or drunk, thank God—and slinks across the room, smiling at Chris' relatives as he passes. When he finally reaches the other side of the room, he greets Chris with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Chris says, and weaves his arm around Darren's waist. "We were just talking about you."

"Only good things I hope," Darren teases, and Chris laughs again.

"You boys are too cute," Chris' relative says. She smiles at Darren, though there's a protective glow in her eye. "You'd better take care of him."

Chris rolls his eyes and begins to mumble a complaint, while Darren replies, "I assure you that I'll try my best." She chuckles, and as Karyn announces they'll be opening gifts now, she disappears somewhere to make sure her children don't tamper with the presents underneath the tree.

"Ooh," Chris croons, "presents. Come on, Dare." He laces his fingers with Darren's, and leads him past all the staring aunts and uncles, cousins and cousins-in-law, and everything else in between.

Darren can feel his heart beating quickly as his eyes fix on a small square box concealed deep underneath the other gifts, and he hopes that Chris' superhuman abilities don't kick in and take interest in it. Chris slips his hand out of Darren's grasp and begins to poke around underneath the tree. Darren watches nervously as Chris unearths parcel after parcel, searching for anything with his name on it.

"Christopher, get away from those gifts," Karyn scolds as she steps around Darren. "Excuse me, Darren."

Darren steps out of her way and adds, "Yeah, Chris, stop poking around." He's trying to keep voice even so there are no suspicions. Chris waves him off and continues to sneak peeks at the names on the gifts. He sighs, and steps back to Darren's side.

"Nothing," Chris sighs. He takes a sip of his own drink and says, "Oh well."

Darren chuckles, and the two take a seat as Karyn begins announcing name after name written on the gifts. The family 'oohs' and 'aahs' as each object is revealed. Soon enough, only a handful of presents remain underneath the tree. Darren quietly and nervously watches as his gift box to Chris is slowly being revealed. Chris notices that Darren is acting quite out of character, and he lightly taps his boyfriend's knee.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, grabbing Darren's hand with both of his own. Darren smiles reassuringly.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're being awfully quiet tonight," Chris points out. He frowns. "Is my family making you feel uncomfortable, or—"

"No, no," Darren interrupts. "It's not that. I love your family. I'm just…a little bit nervous, is all."

Chris' brows knit together in confusion. "Why are you nervous?"

Darren takes a deep breath and his eyes cut to the final box underneath the Colfer family's Christmas tree, a bright red bow resting on top of it. His eyes flick to the confused faces of Chris' family, and he realizes that it's now or never. He thinks to himself that he wishes he hadn't chugged all of his champagne, because he could really use some now.

Darren stands up from the couch and offers his hand to Chris, who takes it reluctantly. He whisks him up to the tree, glowing almost as brightly as the lights that twinkle on it. He takes another deep breath and takes both of Chris' hands in his.

"Darren," Chris says cautiously, "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Darren chuckles. He looks at the beautiful man in front of him and takes the time to admire Chris: his mesmerizing blue eyes, his pale, perfect lips, and his incredibly strong jawline. Before Chris, Darren would never have thought of another man as _beautiful_, but like a lot of things, Chris has been that one exception. Cheesy as it be, Chris has given Darren a sort-of purpose, and that is to try and love him unconditionally.

"Darren?" Chris asks again. Darren shakes himself back to reality, and he can already feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Do you remember Dublin?" Darren asks. Assuming he's talking about the kiss, Chris nods; how could he not remember?

Chris' relatives are beginning to whisper. They're wondering what's going on. Chris can see Darren's eyes filling with tears, and now he, too, is wondering why his boyfriend is acting like this.

"That was the first day I realized that I love you," Darren begins, his eyes darting excitedly across Chris' eyes. Chris is taken by surprise, but his face softens and Darren continues. "And after all of this time I've spent with you on Glee, and behind the scenes, I've realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chris' heart beats faster and faster as Darren bends down to pick up the last remaining box. His head is spinning and he's at a loss for words. As Darren gets down on one knee, he is sure that he is dreaming. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his mother looking at the two with her mouth gaping open and tears running down her cheeks.

"Christopher Paul Colfer, will you do the incredible honor of marrying me?" Darren whispers. He opens the lid of the box, revealing a sparkling silver band. "Please?"

Chris is in shock. There are no words to describe what he feels, mostly because his head is spinning and his heart is pounding against chest. He closes his eyes for a moment, certain that he is dreaming, and that when he wakes up the scene will have shifted. But as soon as he opens his eyes again, Darren is still kneeling before him, eyes pleading and full of love.

"Darren, I…." Chris takes a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

"A 'yes' would be nice," Darren suggests softly. Chris' family manages to chuckle.

"Darren, what about the press?" Chris asks, exasperated. "Are you positive you want to do this? They're going to find out, you know."

"I know," Darren affirms. He stands up and stares Chris dead in the eye, looking more serious than he ever has. "And I will proudly tell them the truth: I will proudly tell them that you're the person of my dreams, and that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, because dammit, Chris, I cannot even begin to describe how you make me feel. I would be a fool to let you go." Darren kneels again. "So, will you please marry me?"

Chris manages to nod. "I—Yes, I'll marry you."

Words cannot describe the feelings that Darren feels in this very moment. He is relieved, and overjoyed, and only a little bit scared. With shaky fingers, slips the ring on Chris' finger and stands up to place a kiss on his boyfriend's—_fiancé's_—lips.

"I love you so much," Darren whispers.

Chris smiles, still shocked and giddy from the news. "I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Darren."

"Merry Christmas, Chris."


End file.
